


Shelter

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Random & Short, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Sudden rainfall forces Merlin and Arthur to take shelter at a bus stop, but Merlin hadn't realised how urgently Arthur needed to get home.





	Shelter

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand in his as they huddled under the shelter of a tiny bus stop, pulling him closer and nudging him until their arms were wrapped around each other, sharing body heat. They’d managed to avoid most of the rain, ducking under shelter moments after the downpour had started, but it was still freezing. Merlin shivered, ducking his head and pressing himself harder against his boyfriend. 

“Cold,” he mumbled under his breath, and Arthur chuckled. 

“That’s ‘cause you’re so skinny.” 

Merlin smacked him lightly on the butt, intending to retort back, but stopped at Arthur’s flinch, and the way his face scrunched up in what looked like pain. He pulled back, a hand reaching up to cradle Arthur’s cheek, but he turned away and wouldn’t meet Merlin’s gaze. 

“Arthur?” he asked softly, but Arthur only cursed under his breath and crossed his legs, leaning his head against Merlin’s shoulder, face turned away. 

“I would have made it.” Arthur’s voice was soft, not worried or overly upset, just resigned. Merlin took in his tense body and strange movements, and he didn’t need Arthur to tell him what was wrong.

“Do you want to make a run for it? We’re nearly home.”

Arthur shook his head, heaving a sigh. “I’ll lose it if I step out into that. Merlin, I’m not going to make it.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Merlin tried to reassure him. “It’s dark, it’s late. No one is around, and we’re nearly home. Don’t hurt yourself, love, please?” It was times like this that Merlin despaired over Arthur’s bladder of steel. He was so strong, and he could hold it for so long. He would be fine for hours, and no one would ever know, and then suddenly he wouldn’t be fine anymore. Like now. 

Arthur tried to pull away, but Merlin held him closer, wrapping both arms around his waist and holding tight. Arthur stiffened dramatically, every muscle in his body tensing, and then he relaxed. Merlin rubbed his back as warmth flooded between them, the sound completely lost in the pouring rain. Arthur was gasping against him, overwhelmed by the relief of finally emptying his bladder, and Merlin tightened his arms even more, whispering quiet words of reassurance. 

Merlin hoped the tears soaking into his shirt were from relief, and not pain. He hoped they weren’t from embarrassment. 

He hoped Arthur never felt truly embarrassed in front of him. 

Merlin waited until he was sure Arthur was done, then he took his husband’s head in his hands and placed kisses all over his face, ending with one long kiss on his lips. Arthur was hesitant, but he kissed back, and Merlin felt the weight of worry lift off his shoulders. It was going to be okay.


End file.
